florensiafandomcom-20200222-history
Florensia
Florensia invites you to immerse into a world of scattered islands and the huge Hoomanil Ocean. You can travel and fight both on shore and at sea. Thus you can grow your personal characters and ships to become an individual hero. The outstanding anime style graphics and numerous features create a stunning atmosphere. Whether exploring sinister dungeons, relaxing in the marvellous towns, travelling through the countryside or over the ocean, there are countless possibilities for all kinds of players. What will you experience in the world of Florensia? Free-2-Play : Florensia is a completely free next-gen Massively Multiplayer Online Game (MMOG) from Japan - sign up, download the game and play for free. High 3D Quality From Japan : Outstanding anime style graphics, varied towns, impressive settings for your vision of the perfect fantasy world Dual Battle System : The unique dual battle system allows you to increase both land and sea levels and skills independently at your own choice 12 Playable Classes : Choose between the four basic classes named Explorer, Mercenary, Noble, Saint and switch to one of eight extended classes at level 40 5 Different Ship Types : Build an Armored ship, Assault Ship, Big Gun Ship, Maintenance Ship or Torpedo Ship with up to 12 parts in different sizes. Hire a skilful crew to explore the Ocean Legendary Encounters : Meet incredibly strong boss monsters, withstand their unpredictable actions with the perfect strategy and earn precious treasures. A race against the time through a tower with 100 floors invites you to tempt fate for honor and glory Epic Background Story : Various quests and riddles lead your steps through the tragic history of Florensia and allow you to benefit from precious rewards Together or Alone : You can play together with your friends, create a party or establish a strong guild Skills and Strategies : Fight against other players in a 1on1 or party versus party PvP mode and prepare yourself for upcoming sieges, harbor occupation, guild and faction wars Battle Zones : Train in Free Battle Zones or participate in two-fisted fights in the War Zones where every strike counts; it is up to you to decide if and how you want to fight Which Side Will You Choose : Whether as Pirate or as ambassador of the Royal Army - both sides have their pros and cons within the scope of their conflict. It's time to find out which side suits you best! Trade And Production : Fish for rare goods, get production materials from old equipment pieces. You can also purchase trade items, ship them over the dangerous Ocean and if you are lucky, you'll sell them at a profit somewhere else in the end International Community : Meet players from all over the Western Global world who come together in ten language-based worlds and in the international forum. Game translation and support are available in seven languages, including English, Spanish, French, German, Portuguese, Italian, Turkish Taste the salt on your lips while a gentle breeze from the seaside fondles your heated face. You feel how the magic flows through you and you are ready to meet every challenge. The world's stability is fragile and you need strong allies to fight against sinister monsters on shore and at sea. Explore the world of Florensia! Category:General